Link x Reader: When Worlds Collide
by Rosiepuffs
Summary: A boring life turned exciting with the arrival of one heroic hylian.
1. Chapter 1

(h/c)= Hair Colour

(f/s)-Favourite shoes

(e/c)=Eye colour

(f/c)=Favourite colour

"Another ordinary day in an ordinary life" You muttered to yourself as you kicked open your front door. Nothing much seemed to happen to you other than maybe the odd invitation to go out with your work friends. You hauled the bags you were carrying into the kitchen and threw yourself down onto the chair. 'Maybe one day something exciting with happen' You thought while grinning to yourself. Your eyes scanned the kitchen of your flat, you had moved here a few years ago once you turned twenty years old. Your parents decided it was time for you to become independent and practically threw you out of their home. Clicking your tongue, your hand reached for the bag nearest you. You grabbed hold of the chocolate bar and pulled it towards you. "TV then bed" You hummed to yourself as you jumped from the chair and made your way to the living room, chocolate in hand.

You lay down on the couch and switched on the TV. With a grunt, you settled on watching some documentary. It wasn't a very interesting one but you decided it was better than watching a soap or something along those lines. You placed the the remote back on the table and began to munch the chocolate.

You tucked your (h/c) behind your ears just as a loud bang startled you. It didn't sound far from your home. You lent forward, reaching for the remote control that you had recently placed on the table in front of you and pressed the power button. You had a tendency to investigate any unusual noises you heard. You pulled your (f/s) towards you and slipped them on your feet. You stood up and stretched your arms, preparing yourself to head outside. Walking toward your front door, you grabbed your (f/c) jacket from the hook and swung the door open feeling a blast of cold air blow your hair around your face. Once you had slipped on your jacket, you stepped outside, closing the door behind you.

A small light, just bright enough to see, could be seen over the woods near your home. Your gaze turns to the road in front of you, checking for any traffic before you crossed. A shiver ran down your spin as you approached the woods, unsure of what could be causing said light. Your hands now clasped in front of your body, you cross the barrier of trees and creep towards the source. A man clothed in green was just visible in amongst the grass and bushes. You crept closer, making sure to remain hidden from sight. His blue eyes swept over the area around him with a look of confusion. Your (e/c) eyes met his as he stared in your direction. Time appeared to slow until he opened his mouth to speak.

"Where am I?" His voice sounded panicked although he appeared to be trying to hide it. His clothes and appearance seemed familiar to you. Your (e/c) eyes studied him careful until it dawned on you. 'Link...The Legend of Zelda' You screamed in your mind. This had to be a cosplayer fooling around because the only other alternative was impossible, wasn't it?

"I can see you there" He called over, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. You snapped out of your thoughts and stood up straight, taking a step forward, you left what you had first assumed would cover you from view.

"Umm...Hello? That's a very convincing cosplay you have. Even your hair and eyes are spot on" Your lips curled into a small smile, your gaze never wavering from the "cosplayer".

"Cos...play?" He took a cautious step towards you. He seemed unsure of himself and his surroundings. "What is cosplay?"

"You should know. The Legend of Zelda, right? I have played a few of those games myself."

"..." He tilted his head slightly to the right. "The Legend of Zelda? I...what? I have no idea what you are trying to tell me, I would appreciate it if you would just tell me where I am and who you are" His lack of patience was becoming apparent.

"I am (name) and you are in (town/city)"

"(Town/city), never heard of it"

"Well you have now" You crossed your arms across your chest. "Where did you come from? I have never seen you around here before"

"Hyrule..." He spoke firmly, almost as he himself believed it.

"Hyrule isn't a real place"

"It is so" He span around on the spot as pointed towards where the light had been previously. "I came through tha...ah! It's gone. It was right there before. There was a portal and now it's gone." He ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. You sighed.

"Come with me. If you are who I think you are then you will need somewhere to stay while we figure this out" You stepped toward him and took his hand in yours. You began you lead him to your flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Link's POV

Confused. That's how he felt at that moment. One second he was investigating a bright flash of light and the next, he was standing in a completely new area of the forest. At least he thought it was the same forest at first. Now he was being pulled by a girl wearing unusual clothing. It had never occurred to him that he had, somehow, stepped through a portal into a different universe. The girl didn't seem like a bad person but her lack of explaining the situation didn't help.

Reader POV

'I can't believe this. It has to be impossible but I do love the idea of it being real' You thought to yourself as you felt his hand in yours. You pulled him out of the forest and towards the road. You felt Link freeze as the sound of a car approaching became louder. He seemed unsure of what was causing the noise. As you turned to him, his head snapped around to the source of the sound. "It's just a car" You spoke softly "It's not a monster" His gaze turned back to you, now showing confusion at his lack of understanding.

? POV

He grinned as he stepped through the recently created portal. This is the world he would take and there was nobody to get in his way.

Reader POV

You pushed your front door open and pulled him into your flat behind you. You heard him close the door before you had a chance to say anything. Feeling his eyes on the back of your head, you spun around the face him. Despite all of the technology around him, he seemed to be focusing on you. 'His eyes are beautiful' You felt your cheeks heat up as the thought crossed your mind. His head tilted to the right with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to explain what is happening or just stand there blushing?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Ah, oh. I-I don't really know. I mean, I only followed the light and there you were. It's not like I made this happen." He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Where is (Town/City)?"

"(Country)"

"(Country)? Never heard of it. Are we even anywhere near Hyrule?"

"Well, I hate to tell you but...Hyrule is, well, was thought to be a fictional place. A world in a series of games. I told you, The Legend of Zelda"

"Games? The Hyrule I came from seemed very real to me." He huffed

"Look" You pointed towards TV where a box of games could be seen. "The. Legend. . Games! Either you are a very convincing cosplayer who seems to be going along with this for far too long, or you are Link. I would need proof of the second one"

"Fine, you want proof. You will have it!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine, you want proof. You will have it!" At this, a small fairy flew from under his hat. Your eyes widened in awe as Navi fluttered towards you and floated just in front of your eyes.

"Oh! My! God!" You screeched which caused Navi to back away from you due to the sheer volume of your voice. "I-It-It's really you!"

"I told you" He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. His gaze shifted towards the CD player resting on a table near the door. "What's that?" He murmured as he stepped towards it, his hand outstretched. Before you could react, he pressed a button and (Favourite Song) began to play at full volume. This caused Link to jump back some and point, open mouthed, at the CD player. "What the..." You giggled although he couldn't hear you over the music. "It plays music, I have never seen this before. What is it?" You reached over and pressed the pause button.

"It's a CD player. It's just one of many things we have in this world that you have never seen before. You will, er, need to learn if you will be staying here." You raised your right hand and rubbed the back of your head nervously. "I suppose...I could help you with that"

He nodded slowly, turning to you. A smile spread across his face at the thought of learning about this "CD player" and other things. He moved towards another device and leaned towards it, his eyes filled with childish delight at the idea of what this one could do. He cautiously pressed a button, the device made a "beep" sound at his touch. His smile turned into a grin as he pressed more and more buttons, ignoring the ringing noise that now came from it.

"Hello?" A voice called from the receiver. "Helloooo?" This appeared to startle him as he couldn't find the source of the disembodied voice. "Is anybody there?" The voice called again, much louder this time.

"Link!" You yelled, darting for the phone and picking it up. "I'm so sorry. It was my...son. He decided to play with the phone."

"That's fine" The voice stated bluntly and ended the call with a "click". You turned to see Link staring at you wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Don't play with that again" You grunted, suppressing a laugh at his expression.

"Sorry..." He muttered. You shook your head and pointed towards the living room.

"Sit. I should really teach you about the games"

"Right!" You clapped your hands together as he sat himself down on the couch. "Now, where should I start?" Tapping your chin, you turned your attention to the box of games beside the TV. 'Maybe if I show him the games, he will understand'. With your back now turned to him, you heard a slight shuffle and turned just in time to see him hand reaching for the phone you kept beside your couch. "No!" You yelled. His mischievous smirk turned into a pout.

"Why not?"

"It's the same thing as before and I don't need you calling anymore strangers" You slapped your hand to your face gently, allowing it to slide off and fall to your side. "Please just pay attention" You span around to face the games once again and picked up Twilight Princess. Putting it in the Wii, you sat beside him and grasped the controller. When Link appears on the screen, Link's eyes widen.

"T-that's no possible. He looks similar to me! But...I don't understand" You faced him with a gentle smile.

"I told you. Hyrule is a game world. To the people of this world, it doesn't exist. Everyone you know from, where you come from, are all in a game known as The Ocarina of Time. It is probably a lot to take in but I needed to show you"

He slowly stood from the couch and walked towards the TV. Crouching down in front of it, he stretched out his hand and placed it on the screen. "A game..." His voice seemed sad at the thought.

Without a word, you slid of the couch and crawled towards him. Once behind him, you wrapped your arms around him in hopes it would be of some comfort. "Just because it is a game here doesn't make it any less real. If you say that it's real then I believe you"

You felt him turn in your arms until he sat facing you. He looked up into his eyes and a warm smile crept upon his face. "Thank you (Y/N)"

"What for?"

"For believing me. I guess I am lucky that you found me."

"Heh...I hope so" A light blush spread across your face as you realize how close you two are.

"You keep blushing. Why is that?"

"O-oh, no reason!"


	4. Chapter 4

You hoped that he wouldn't figure out the real reason for your blush. It would have been embarrassing as you were under the impression he would never feel the same. Not him, never. He was too good for you and a hero for crying out loud. Only princesses get the hero.

"Umm...(Y/N)"

"Y-yes?"

"You can let go now..." His voice was soft and sounded as if he wouldn't mind if you didn't let go.

"I'm sorry..." You let your arms drop to your lap as you glance up at his face. Your eyes were drawn to a slight red colour on his cheeks. Dismissing it as a trick of the mind, you slowly stood up and leaned over him to turn off the TV.

"Leave in on, please" You watched him shuffle around until he faced the screen again. "I want to at least see it for a while longer" You sighed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You miss it, don't you?"

"Yeah..." He started to sound distant, a sad smile formed on his face as he appeared to be lost in thought. "I really do...but at least I have you"

You awoke on the couch, Link snoring softly in front of the TV. He had spent the night watching you play Twilight Princess, thoroughly enjoying it, despite it was just on a screen. You guess you must have fallen asleep before him as your favourite blanket was wrapped around you and your head was resting on a cushion. The idea that he had cared about you while he barely knew you caused a deep red blush to creep on to your cheeks. Quickly, you shook your head and turned towards to face him sleeping on the floor. You still couldn't believe that he was here. It still felt impossible. Even when you had touched him, it felt as though it could be a dream or a hallucination. But there he was, right in front of you, sleeping peacefully on the floor. "Breakfast" You muttered as your stomach screamed at you for food. You quietly removed the blanket from around you and swung your legs on to the floor. As you stood you, you bent down and carefully wrapped the blanket around him, trying not to wake him as you did. You grabbed the cushion from behind you, lifted his head and slowly slid it under it, gently lowering his head after.

"Y/N..." He whispered, still sleeping. You giggled quietly as you stepped around him. You half skipped to the kitchen, stretching along the way. A good mood like this didn't happen often and you wanted to make the best of it.

"What to have? Hmm" Your eyes scanned the cupboards in thought. "Eggs? Sounds good to me" You made your way to the refrigerator and opened it, being as quiet as possible. "Eggs, eggs, eggs, ah" You grabbed them and placed them on the counter beside you. Your gaze slid over to the still sleeping form on your living room floor. "I wonder if I should wake him. Maybe not, he must be exhausted after yesterday." You switched on the radio as you prepared the eggs.

Breaking news!

A number of murders have been reported in the (City) area. Police are currently unaware of any suspects at this time and have no clues on the reason on said murders. Please be careful as you travel outside and lock windows and doors at all times. We will bring you more details as they are released.

Your attention was brought back to your now burnt eggs. You had to admit you were worried but the chance of the murderer getting to you was slim. As the worry started the leave your mind, a hand slid across your mouth, hoping you in a firm grip.

"So, I'm guessing you brought him to this world." You shook your head as best you could, tears welling in your eyes. "Don't lie to me, girl. There is no other way he could be here without someone's help" Something scold was pressed against your neck as a chuckle filled your ears. "Should I kill you? or is there a way I could use you?" You felt a sharp pain and something warm trickled down your neck. "I wonder..." A loud yawn came from the living room.

"What's all the noi...(Y/N)!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What's all the noi...(Y/N)!"

"Ah, so you're awake. I was hoping to have a little more alone time with her before you could spoil the fun. Don't move, girl! Or I will dig this in deeper"

A tear trickled down your pale cheek as you stopped trying to look at Link. This fear was too much, you didn't even dare to release the breath you had been holding. "Link..." You managed to choke out.

"It's okay (Y/N). I won't let anything happen to you" He whispered as he glared at the mysterious man that was holding you. You heard him take a step forward slowly so as not to cause the man to get angry.

"I said don't move!" He yelled in your ear, yanking your head to look at him. You felt the blade dig deeper into your neck. The warm, red liquid was no longer just trickling as you felt it begin to dampen your t-shirt. You eyes widened as his head filled your vision. The next few seconds were a blur. It all seemed to happen so fast. The blade was forced away and left lying on the floor beside the shocked and detained man. Link, holding his arm around his mans neck, glanced up at you with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so" You hand shook while you held it to your now bloodied neck. A low chuckle erupted from the man's lips as the area around him filled with smoke. Link blinked when he realized he was gone. "Who was that? and what just happened?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, I promise you that" His hand reached up and took the hat from his head. "Come here" You took a step towards him, trembling as the fear was still there. You felt him gently place his hat against your neck. "If this has anything to do with me then I'm sorry. I don't want to see you hurt. I'll protect you..." A warm smile spread across his face while he carefully tended to your wound. His other hand wrapped around your waist to keep you from moving away if this caused you pain.

"I will protect you"


	6. Chapter 6

You gazed up into his eyes. They displayed an emotion that you couldn't quite put your finger on, but it was there nonetheless. He gently dabbed the hat on the wound, his fingers lightly brushed against your bare skin, causing a slight shiver up your spine. His attention was fully concentrated on your neck. You felt no pain from it now, fortunately. As unusual as that was, it may have been due to the situation you now found yourself in. The idea of him being so close caused an involuntary blush to creep upon your cheeks. His attention suddenly shifted away from your neck, eyes staring right into yours only briefly. You didn't want it to end, but as with all great things, it must.

He sighed as he pulled the fabric away from your neck, concern now showing upon his face. You figured it was because he had begun to blame himself for what had happened, even though it had nothing to do with him. Your hand reached out for the hat, carefully pulling it away from him and spinning to face your washing machine. He edged forward, his breath now tickling the undamaged side of your neck. He lent forward over your shoulder, observing your actions as you opened the washing machine and threw the hat in. You glanced to the side, his eyes were still fixated on the washing machine, wide with awe at what wonderful thing this device might possibly do. A soft chuckle escape your lips at his expression. You forced yourself to look back at the washing machine, deciding which setting to put it on. You felt a hand slip from behind your back, heading towards the buttons. You quickly slapped the hand away knowing that he would willingly press each and every button whilst finding a way to, perhaps, break it, or flood your kitchen. He gasped, his breath causing your hair to sway by your ear as he lifted his head away. "Why did you do that?" He muttered.

"Have you not learnt from what happened yesterday?" Your head tilted to the right ever so slightly while a small smile played on your lips. "You might break it and then how would I wash your hat?" He raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine!" He yelled in an annoyed tone despite the smirk he now wore. "I won't try to help with those...device...things"

"Good" You almost cheered. You turned back to the washing machine, pressed the required buttons and allowed it to do its thing. "So, any ideas on who that might have been?"

"Not one. Did he say anything that might help?"

"Well, he said something about you being brought to this world and that you couldn't do it without help. I suppose that means he is from Hyrule...or at least knows you in some way."

"That doesn't really help much, does it?" You shook your head, disappointed that you had no way of helping. "Hey, don't look so upset about it, we will find out who he is and why he is here" Your heart jumped as he said 'we'. He wanted you to help him with this, you! You, the one who had a boring life. The same routine each and every day and here was your favourite hero wanting your help. It was now that you realized that the events that had unfolded these two days had put an interesting twist on your week. You smirked, fully aware that your life was no longer mundane. Unaware of him watching you, you jumped when his face was suddenly right in front of yours. "(Y/N), are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" He grinned at you, your heart fluttered. You took a deep breath, attempting to calm yourself before asking. "How do you plan on finding out who he is or why he is here?" Your head tilted questioningly.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, his gaze fixated on you. "Has anything weird happened recently? Anything that is unusual?"

You chuckled at his question "You mean other than finding a video game character just wondering around and then having him stay in my flat?"

"I hate it when you say 'video game character'. I'm just as real as you and Hyrule is just as real as this world. It isn't just a video game."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just haven't got used to it yet." You felt his arms wrap around you gently as he pulls you into a tight embrace. With your head rested on his chest, you listened to the steady thumping of his heart"

"I hope you can get used to it soon. Can you think of anywhere that we can start to get some ideas?" He looked down at you.

"We could start where I found you. Maybe get some clue as to who created the portal. It's worth a try." He nodded at your suggestion, signalling his agreement. His arms fell from around you making you suddenly miss being held by him. You chewed your lip before looking up at him, but he was already gone. You heard your name being called from the direction of the front door so you made your way towards it, grabbing your jacket on the way.

Once you had made it to the area, you allowed your eyes to scan around for a sign of anything abnormal. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Link searching where he remembered the portal was rather than the surrounding area. A dark chuckle filled the air, you eyes narrowing at the sound. You knew that chuckle. It was the same one from earlier. Link's head shot up, his eyes searching for the source of the noise. A violent gust of air forced him towards a tree, his head knocking viciously against it. You gasped and darted towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Another dark chuckle, this time right behind you "I'd much rather run" You span around, facing the man who had caused you earlier wound. His blade was pointed at you. With a smirk on his face, he yelled "Run, girl, run!"

With one last glance at Link, you noticed his eyes were closed. You assumed he was knocked out. You closed your eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Run!"

You ran so fast, unaware of the cliff's edge nearby. Your legs threatened to buckle but they never had the chance. The ground seemingly vanished from beneath you, your hand instinctively grasped out at the nearest branch as you found yourself dangling over the edge. You swung your legs towards solid ground, but to no avail. With a whimper you looked down, fully aware that your life now depended on this one single branch.

Crack!


	7. Chapter 7

Crack!

Your head shot upwards, eyeing the now breaking branch. Your trembling body applied more pressure to the weakening branch as you felt tears spill from your eyes, dampening your cheeks. Maybe he would save you in time. That's how it worked right? The hero always came just before someone dies. You let out a shaky breath while you heard the branch begin to splinter dangerously. You shut your eyes hastily, unsure if this would be your last moments on Earth. Before you had time to yell, the sound of the breaking branch filled the air around you. Your stomach turned as the air rushed around you. Breathing became difficult, your eyes snapped open, the ground rushed towards you at a startling pace. A yell passed your lips as you felt an arm wrap around your waist.

Heavy breathing tickled your neck as you became fully aware that it wasn't false hope which had caused the sensation of an arm wrapping itself around you. You and whoever had rescued you hung just a few meters above the ground. You felt them rest a chin upon your shoulder with a relieved sigh.

"Got you". You heard Link mutter into your ear. Your breath, which had returned as you were rescued, caught in your throat once more at the sound of his voice. The hero had saved you just before your death. His arm tighten around you as the ground began to get further away. Once you had reached the cliff where you had fallen from, you turned to Link, watching him stash his hookshot away.

"What happened?!".

"H-he told me to run. I was so scared. Y-you were knocked out and I didn't want to leave you but…", your voice trailed off as you began to sob quietly. You quickly raised your hands and covered your face while a steady stream of tears ran down your cheeks. You felt him pull you into a gentle embrace, your head lightly rested on his chest.

"Hey…It's okay. I'm here now". His voice sounded soothing and comforting. "I'm going to be extra careful from now on so you never get hurt. Okay?"

You slowly nodded your head. You felt his hand slowly rub your back whilst he carefully rested his head on the top of yours.

"I'm glad I got to you in time". He dropped his hand from your back, gently grasped it and raised his head.

"Come on. I think you should go home until you calm down" You looked up at him, blinking away tears that obscured your vision ever so slightly.

"Okay" He took his over arm from around you and lead you towards your flat. Your eyes never left his back as you walked a step behind him. Whilst playing the games, it hadn't occurred to you that he was this kind to others. You knew he would be nice but this was unexpected. You sighed in contentment. His head turned towards you, a smile plastered upon his face before you turned away again.

After a few moments, something started to nag at you. There was something missing but you couldn't put your finger on it. Your gaze wondered to his head. You knew that it couldn't be his missing hat that bothered you because you were aware of its location.

"Link?" You hummed, still kind of lost in your thoughts. He paused and span around to face you.

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

"This is going to sound silly but…I feel like there is something missing. Something that was with you yesterday and isn't now" His looked up towards the sky thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure what yo…Navi!" He yelled. Your eyes widen at the realization that she had been missing since yesterday.

"Where is she?"

"Last I saw her, she was in my hat…my hat"

"B-but I put your hat in the…washing…machine…oh god!" Link turned in the direction of your apartment and began to sprint towards it.

'I hope she's okay' You thought anxiously to yourself.


End file.
